


My Dilemma 2.0

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Danny’pov, Fanvids, Fluff, I had so much fun for making this, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: Here is a dacing song!Selena Gomez' My Dilemma 2.0I had so much fun making this!I love Danny and Steve so much.So far，I can say it's my favorite,haha.This one is Danny's pov.





	My Dilemma 2.0

https://youtu.be/qLSr1KBUT9E  
please enjoy


End file.
